fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Massacring Saw - Shul Shagana
Massacring Saw - Shul Shagana is an insert song used in Senki Zesshou Symphogear G TV Series and sung by Yoshino Nanjou. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 首をかしげて　指からするり　落ちてく愛をみたの 拾い集めて　積み上げたなら　お月さまに届くの…? DNAを教育してく　エラー混じりのリアリズム 人形のようにお辞儀するだけ　モノクロの牢獄 だからそんな…世界は… 伐り刻んであげましょう 誰かを守る為にも　真の強さを 「勇気」と信じてく　そう夢紡ぐTales 忘れかけた笑顔だけど　大丈夫、まだ飛べるよ 輝く絆抱きしめ　調べ歌おう わからず屋には　いいおクスリを　処方してオペしましょう ターゲットには　容赦はしない　感情をアンインストール 思考回路に　リンクしていく 0, 1, じゃ表せない 上昇エナジー　ゲージを超えて　溢れ出す何かが 早くこんな…涙は… 伐り刻んであげましょう 臨界を超えた思い　いまぶつけよう 「遠慮」なんていらない　さあいま試すMy all 募りきって止まらない「大好き」伝えたいよ 煌めく運命―さだめ―二人は　月と太陽 重ね合ったこの手は… 絶対離さない… だからそんな…世界は… 伐り刻んであげましょう 誰かを守る為にも　真の強さを 「勇気」と信じてく　そう夢紡ぐTales 忘れかけた笑顔だけど　大丈夫、まだ飛べるよ 輝く絆抱きしめ　調べ歌おう |-|Romanji= Kubi o kashigete yubi kara sururi ochite ku ai o mita no Hiroi atsumete tsumiagetanara o Tsuki-sama ni todoku no…? DNA o kyouiku shite ku erā-majiri no riarizumu Ningyou no you ni ojigisuru dake monokuro no rougoku Dakara son'na… sekai wa… Kiri kizande agemashou Dareka o mamoru tame ni mo shin no tsuyo-sa o `Yuuki' to shinjite ku sou yume tsumugu Tales Wasurekaketa egaodakedo daijoubu, mada toberu yo Kagayaku kizuna dakishime shirabe utaou Wakarazuya ni wa ii o kusuri o shohou shite ope shimashou Tāgetto ni wa yousha wa shinai kanjou o an'insutouru Shikou kairo ni rinku shite iku 0, 1, ja arawasenai Joushou enajii gēji o koete afure dasu nanika ga Hayaku kon'na… namida wa… Kiri kizande agemashou Rinkai o koeta omoi ima butsukeyou `Enryo' nante iranai sa a ima tamesu My all Tsunori kitte tomaranai `daisuki' tsutaetai yo Kirameku unmei ― sadame ― futari wa tsuki to taiyou Kasaneatta kono-te wa… Zettai hanasanai… Dakara son'na… sekai wa… Kiri kizande agemashou Dareka o mamoru tame ni mo shin no tsuyo-sa o `Yuuki' to shinjite ku sou yume tsumugu Tales Wasurekaketa egaodakedo daijoubu, mada toberu yo Kagayaku kizuna dakishime shirabe utaou |-|English= The sight of love fell from fingers tilting your neck If everything gathered and piled up, would we be able to reach the Lord Moon? Educating DNA on mixed errors of realism Bowing like dolls in a monochrome prison That’s why… that sort of world… Let’s cut it all to pieces Whoever you want to protect, true strength is “Courage” and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales I've started to forget smiling, but I’m still fine, I can still fly! Shining bonds embrace a singing melody We become delinquents from operating with drugs Target every unneeded emotion and uninstall it Thoughts and ideas from links can’t be represented as 0’s and 1’s My rising energy gauge surpasses its limits ad something overflows Quickly… these kinds of tears… Let’s cut them all to pieces Now I attack with feelings critically beyond my limits “Restraint” isn't necessary. Now I’ll try my all My strength won’t ever stop growing for I’ll convey that “I love you!” Shining fate – destiny- the two of us are the sun and the moon Our hands clasped together… I’ll absolutely never let them go… That’s why… that sort of world… Let’s cut it all to pieces Whoever you want to protect, true strength is “Courage” and the will to believe surely are dreams that spin tales I've started to forget smiling, but I’m still fine, I can still fly! Shining bonds embrace a singing melody Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music